sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred
Fred was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 2. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. He was a host for season 6 . Sandbox Big Brother 2 "Hello, friends! I’ve returned and I’m excited to join the cast for Sandbox’s second season of big brother! I’m a long time fan of shows like Survivor and The Mole, so I’m super psyched to be playing my first ORG. I’m a huge fan of murder mystery and musical composition, and I can’t wait to meet all of the other house guests!" Fred entered the house night 1 as one of the 14 newbies of the season, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, he decided to go against Zarfot for the Level One encounter, and ended up moving to Level Two, where he faced qrstuv, and managed to defeat him, moving on to Level Three, where he managed to defeat baabaa, moving on to Level Four, the final round against Ginga, he lost the challenge against him, but however, the runner-up was immune. Even better, after Ginga won the HoH he opened the Chests of Fate that allowed the runner-up to become immune (he already was) and to pick another houseguest to be immune, and Fred decided to pick qrstuv. During Week 2, he became the HoH competition and unleashed Punishment Week in his Chests of Fate. His initial nominations were blood4bloodgod and NoAviNoKnowledge, claiming they hadn't talked with him in days. After NoAviNoKnowledge got saved with the PoV by theturningRAY, he decided to renominate feist, although blood4bloodgod was the one that ended up going home in a 8-3 vote. During Week 3, he became nominated alongside Ginga during feist's HoH. However, he was later saved by baabaa with the PoV. During Week 4's HoH, Gunshow, he shot himself, but no one had gone against him, thus dying round 1. His short peace ended once again after he fell nominated alongside baabaa during week 5's HoH reign by Markus. After baabaa was saved with the PoV by theturningRAY, he saw himself on the block alongside NoAviNoKnowledge. However, he decided to use the Diamond Power of Veto he had received from his Chests of Fate when he was the HoH. With it, he saved himself and he decided to nominate deandean in his place, claiming he knew that he threw him under the bus in a conversation with Markus. During Week 6's Creative Competition, he submitted Mail Call and while he initially tied with dooze and verumbark with 75 points, after the tie-breaker, he got second place with 98 points. However, due to last week's Chests of Fate, he managed to also become HoH alongside verumbark. They picked the Chests of Fate #6 which invoked Annonymous week for the following week. They initially decided to nominate Zarfot and FannyChmelar. After the latter managed to save himself with the PoV, they both decided to renominate theturningRAY instead. He went home in a 7-0 vote. During week 8 he managed to win the Touchy Subjects competition and became the HoH. He opened the Instant Eviction chest, meaning there would be no PoV competition that week. He decided to nominate qrstuv and verumbark. The former ended up going home in a 5-1 vote. During week 9, he fell nominated alongside baabaa during verumbark's HoH. However he managed to win the PoV and save himself. During week 11, he won the PoV but decided to not use, leaving Zarfot and Markus as the final nominees. During week 12, he fell nominated alongside dooze during Zarfot's HoH. However, deandean saved him with the PoV. During week 13 he managed to win the HoH, thus guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 3. On week 14, he lost the HoH and Zarfot decided to cut him, giving him 3rd place. Fred's Jury Speech Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Hey, its Fred. I'm coming back to EM for this, kind of. I wrote the obnoxious win music everyone turns off." Fred was the eighth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 2 representative, alongside Markus, dooze, Zarfot and FannyChmelar. During week 3, after XFire won HoH, he was nominated alongside killic33. OikawaTooru won the PoV but decided to not use it. Sadly for Fred, he was evicted in a 8-6 vote, but before leaving he called out both XFire and ThoughtfulOlive. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * Fred was considered for Sandbox Big Brother 1, but ended up being shortlisted. * He was a special guest during Sandbox Big Brother 1. * He was Sandbox's Owner for a while. * He made some of the music for Epicmafia. * He became the first person in Sandbox Big Brother to have and use a Diamond Power of Veto. * During the Touchy Subjects competition he was voted for "Who wrongly thinks they are in control of the game?", "Who is most likely to be casted in an All Stars season?", "Who is the most likely to take over the world?", and "Who do you want to vote out next?". ** Ironically, he won the competition despite also winning "Who do you want to vote out next?" * He was the winner of the "Most HoH" award. * He was a runner-up for the "Most PoV" award. * He was a runner-up for the "America's Favorite" award. * His f2 with baabaa, An F2 filled with hate and best friends but mostly hate was a runner-up for "Best F2" award. * He was a runner-up for the "Should Sign Up To IRL Big Brother" award. * He was the winner of the "Player of the Season" award. * coolkidrox123, the winner of the Sandbox Big Brother 2 draft, drafted him three times, alongside baabaa one time. * He was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother players: coolkidrox123, HighSpace and FireDragonPrince. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 he had a draft team consisting of: Jampire, FireDragonPrince, softie, softie. * He was the 2nd runner-up for "Most Robbed Pre-Juror" in Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. * For the general awards he was nominated for: Best Rivalry with deandean, Most Iconic Duo with baabaa, Best Villain, and Best Player to Never Win, but didn't win or get a runner-up in any of those categories.